Imprimir
by DaniCheshire
Summary: Es decir, no seré la chica modelo o algo así pero, en serio las chicas debemos ser tan obvias y pesadas! Esta situación paso de ponerme incomoda a avergonzada y ahora irritada.


La verdad, todo había resultado muy cómico. Pues al menos para mí Hinata Hyuga

Es decir, no seré la chica modelo o algo así pero, en serio las chicas debemos ser tan obvias y pesadas?! Esta situación paso de ponerme incomoda a avergonzada y ahora irritada.

Porque cuando vas felizmente a una sala de internet, para imprimir unas simple página, lo último que deseas, es estar en ese estrecho cubículo, intentado decirle a chico que por favor me atienda mientras este es prácticamente acosado por otra chica, para que le diga lo que siente...

Bueno, bueno empezare relatando bien

En una pequeña casa del barrio por donde vivo, hay un negocio de internet, es un cubículo pequeño donde está el muchacho que atiente y por un ladito un pasillo que dirige hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde están los computadores, (confirmando que es muy pequeño)

El chicos se llama Itachi Uchiha es bastante popular por mi barrio (por así decirlo), pero como no, si yo puedo confirmar deliberadamente que es el chico más guapo del barrio, vamos! es que con sus veinte-tantos años, su cuerpo ni tan delgado, ni tan musculo, su cabello y ojos negros con el carbón contrastando con su pálida piel, se podría confirmar que es todo un adonis. Además, (añadiendo un extra al combo) era maduro y serio, no como los típicos galanes rompe-corazones.

Y vaya que las chicas se daban cuenta de sus cualidades, vaya que si...

Se podría decir que tiene hasta un club de fans, de todas las edades, estaturas, colores, etc

Eran demasiado obvias, incluso yo las notaba! que casi ni salía, es más se podría decir que nunca iba al internet, a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario... Porque así era yo, tímida, callada y reservada...

En fin... y así llegamos al inicio de esta historia, fui al internet a imprimir una hoja para el colegio, era la necesitaba urgente, así que me resigne y me coloque uno de mis anchos sacos, y me dirigí ahí.

Lo que no me esperaba, era que cuando entrara al PEQUEÑO internet, estuviera una muchacha, bastante conocida y bonita, llamada Sakura contra la pared, casi acechándolo y él enfrente,con la impresora rodeándolos, Cabe aclarar que mientras ella lo devoraba con la mirada, el miraba concentrado la impresora, parecía bastante intimo el momento, por lo que en la puerta estaba yo avergonzada, no sabía que hacer, interrumpir? Irme? Maldición, pero necesitaba urgente la impresión, así que me llene de valor y entre.

Me coloque al lado de la chica y justo cundo Itachi me iba a hablar para atenderme , doña Sakura empieza hablar:

-Pero por que no me dices lo que sientes- Hablo ella con voz chillona (Ehh aquí el inicio de mi irritación, quien no, con tremendo chillido)

Y después viene lo cómico, porque Itachi instantáneamente me miro y la miro a ella como: de qué carajo estás hablando?

Sakura ignoro completamente la mirada y siguió hablado:

-Tu no me dices nada, siempre tengo yo que estar adivinando que estás pensando, no es justo – dice tratando de hacer un mal puchero

Itachi me vuelve a mirar, de una forma que no se interpretar, era algo así como "sálvame"

Entonces, me desespere, (si bien soy alguien paciente, no me iba a aguantar sus chillidos, berrinche y obviedades de chica enamorada), yo solo quería mi impresión, no este espectáculo por lo que con determinación dije:

-Pues... Ellos son así – Pensando que: Para que cambiarlos? , si no le gustaba entonces para que estaba ahí, exigiendo, si no fuera tan tímida le hubiera dicho mas pero se me quedaron las palabras atoradas cuando Itachi me miro intensamente, como nunca lo había hecho, de una forma que no pude interpretar, sentí temblar y el nerviosismo me gano, por lo que sin pensarlo 2 veces Salí rápidamente de ese sitio, con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la mano

Y ahora estaba con una confusión de emocione:

Estaba molesta, no pude imprimir la condenada hoja,

Irritada por que la chica seguía ahí, chillando

Y Nerviosa al recordar a Itachi uchiha y sus penetrantes ojos negros.


End file.
